Decoys and/or smoke shells, based, for example, on red phosphorus (RP) or nitrocellulose (NC), are used in military applications, such as smoke shells, infrared (IR)-acting aircraft decoys, etc., in order to spontaneously cover an area with hot particles, in order to, for example, mask a thermal image. The carrier is, in this case, generally broken up with the aid of a central fuze charge. During break-up, a flame front and a pressure front are formed, which, on the one hand, distribute the pyrotechnic films over an area, and, on the other hand, produce a flame front that ignites the pyrotechnic films. The smoke or IR effect is developed by the RP/NC after appropriate ignition by burning. The RP units (active bodies) are ignited via an ignition or break-up charge, which ensures that the active bodies can be optimally ignited, and can then burn for their respective purposes.
At the moment, Class 1 break-up systems are used to produce these massive pyrotechnic effects. This results in a very high classification of the active system and prevents its use for protection, for example, of civil aircraft, because it is forbidden to carry Class 1 substances/appliances in aircraft such as civilian aircraft. In other words, such decoys cannot be used in civil aviation environments because of the classification of the munition component, and because such explosives are not acceptable in this civilian context, and because there are International Safety Agreements, etc., that must be complied with.
Because of the above limitations pertaining to civilian aviation, a novel ignition concept has been developed, which does not require explosive and/or pyrophoric substances to ignite RP/NC flares.
This novel ignition concept is described in more detail in DE 10 2006 004 912 A1. This document discloses a system for protection, in particular, of large flying platforms, such as aircraft, against a threat guided by IR or radar. In this case, the active bodies are preferably activated, or ignited, contactlessly. The active bodies are then ejected pneumatically or mechanically. The active bodies themselves are munition-free packs, which are ignited by means of hot air or a laser.
Building on this activation, the present invention is based on the object of specifying an activation unit, which activates such active bodies in order to produce decoys. In other words, an object of the deployment system of the present invention is to provide ignition for an active body/flare that has an activation unit that permits its use for civilian purposes (i.e., with civilian aircraft, civilian vehicles, and the like), and that is not limited to use with military aircraft, vehicles, and the like.